Such kinds of cable protection and guide devices includes a number of link frame bodies each comprising a pair of left and right spaced link plates, an inner circumferential side connecting plate bridged over a bending inner circumferential side of this link plate and an outer circumferential connecting plate bridged over a bending outer circumferential side of the link plate. These link frame bodies are articulately connected to each other by connecting pins and connecting pin holes formed in the link plate (see for example Patent Reference 1)
This cable protection and guide device is used when a movable portion and a stationary portion in an industrial machine are connected to each other. And one end of a number of connected link frame bodies is connected to a stationary portion through a fixed end jig and the other end thereof is connected to a movable portion through a movable end jig. An electrical cable, which connects the stationary portion and the movable portion, is inserted into the inner space formed continuously formed link frame bodies. On end of the electrical cable is electrically connected to a driving source such as an electric motor, and the other end thereof is electrically connected to an electricity feeding device.
When in such a cable protection and guide device link frame bodies are left and right reversely incorporated to each other during incorporation, that is when the bending inner circumferential side and the bending outer circumferential side of the link plate are reversely connected to each other, mutual link frame bodies are excessively deformed so that incorporation errors such as connection failure, breakage and the like can be generated. Thus, such an idea that even if mutual link frame bodies are connected in left and right reverse manner a pin and a pin hole are not fitted to each other, is effected by differentiating the diameters of a pin and a pin hole in any one of left and right link plates from the diameters of a pin hole and a pin in the other link plate. Thus incorporation error of connected link frame bodies are avoided.
Patent Reference 1: Specification of Japanese Patent No. 3,157,491 (on page 1, FIG. 1).